


Even Though You've Lost Your Mind

by quagsirechannel



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Film Brain loves the Nostalgia Critic, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though You've Lost Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, for the kink meme. Requester wanted angst to go long with lyrics from Love the Way You Lie.

You love him. You follow him across the world just to be near him. You go along with his plan to take over a small nation without a second thought. You order him a rocket chair, spy for him, pick up the traitor for him. You answer to his every beck and call, all because you love him.

But the Critic is getting crazier by the day, and you’re not sure how much longer you can stand it.

No. You promised. You swore you’d always be loyal. “I would never leave you, Critic,” you whisper to yourself choking back tears. “I promised I’d always be here for you, that I’d do anything for you.” You hang your head and covered your face with you hands, wondering if you made the right decision, and let yourself begin to cry.

***

The resistance is getting stronger. They sick their secret weapon on the Critic and the war begins. You stand back and watch, you’re scared but you know you have to do something. After all, you promised. You muster up all of your courage, grab a weapon, and rush into battle. But you charge right past them, unable to stop yourself and tripping over your own momentum. The Critic looks at you, he watches you with a deadpan expression on his face.

“He’ll help me up,” you think to yourself. “He’ll come pick me up and brush me off. He’ll ask me if I’m okay and he’ll care about me for a moment. I’ve given him so much, he’ll give me this.”

But he doesn’t. He turns away and ignores you. It’s almost as if he refuses to acknowledge your pain just to hurt you even more. And you believe that that’s what’s happening because he’s just that crazy, he’s mad with power and he gets off on controlling and manipulating and hurting people.

You black out. You dream of being happy. You dream of being happy with him. There’s no more hurt, no more using, just pure happiness and love. He strokes your face and coos to you, “I love you. I swear I’ll never hurt you again. I want us to be together forever, so if you try to leave I’ll take us both down.”

You snap awake and there’s a dead man on the floor and the Critic is holding a smoking gun.

***

You run back to your room. Your breathing gets heavy as you try to process what just happened. How can the Critic be capable of murder? You decide that this is the final straw, that you can’t stay by him any longer. You need to get away from the crazy and move on.

But you know you won’t. Because he’ll always be your hero, even though he’s lost his mind.


End file.
